Gone Fishing
by Wherewolfe1
Summary: When Dr. Brackett loses a crime lord in emergency surgery, he is blamed by the mafia and a contract is put out for his death. It is up to Detectives Starsky and Hutch to find him and bring him into protective custody before the mafia gets to the doctor first!
1. Chapter 1: The Hit

_**Author's Notes: Do not own any characters, just love them to pieces!**_

**_Plot: When Dr. Brackett loses a crime lord in emergency surgery, he is blamed by the mafia and a contract is put out for his death. It is up to Detectives Starsky and Hutch to find him and bring him into protective custody before the mafia gets to the doctor first._**

**Chapter 1: The Hit**

The ambulance doors swung open and a man in his late forties was rolled out and into Rampart General Hospital. The attendant walked alongside the stretcher with an I-V bag in hand. Nurse Dixie McCall instructed which room to take the patient:

"Treatment Room 4, Gentlemen," she led the way and opened the door for the man to be wheeled inside. He placed on the emergency table.

Dr. Kelly Brackett quickly walked inside, "What do we have?"

The attendant replied, "Two gunshot wounds. He's lost a lot of blood, Doc."

Brackett turned to Dixie, "I want him type and cross matched and 10 CC's of blood. Tell Morton to get in here. Stat." The doctor went to work with the help of another nurse.

Morton rushed in just as the patient went into V-tac.

"Defibrillator!" Brackett barked and was handed the paddles. They shocked him into sinus rhythm. "We need to stop the bleeding."

"He's bleeding internally, Kel." Morton replied after quick inspection.

"Surgery. Now. Or we'll lose him."

A half hour later, Dr. Brackett, Dixie and Dr. Morton exited the emergency room as the orderlies covered the patient.

Morton sighed, coming down from such an adrenaline rush. He then shook his head: "You did everything possible, Kel."

The good doctor was silent for a moment. He breathed in deep and rubbed his eyes on his exhale, "I know. But it is never easy. Dix, I'll be in my office if you need anything," he slowly walked down the hall.

Morton frowned, "He seems a little out of character today, Dix."

She nodded, "He gets this way when he is over tired and over worked."

"Did he not go home last night?" Morton put his hands on his hips.

"He's been working three days straight. He's been sleeping in his office on standby for the night shifts. Pumping coffee."

"Why does he push himself? He should know being a doctor."

"That's just Kel."

"That man needs some vacation time. See what you can do, Dix." Morton added slyly then left for his rounds.

Dixie half chuckled as she went to the Base Station. Morton knew that she had Kelly Brackett wrapped around her finger. Even Morton admitted that she had some power over him. He chalked it up to one of the many feminine secrets that he would never understand. She looked down the hall where Kel had gone, then went back to her work.

That afternoon, Dixie went to look in on the good doctor. It had been a while since she had seen him in the halls. She knocked on his office door to no avail. She peeked inside and found him slumped over his desk asleep. She grinned, he looked so innocent. She shut the busy Waiting Room out and walked around the desk. Gently stroking his hair, she called softly "Kel?" almost regretting to wake him.

He stirred and suddenly jolted awake. He looked up at her through half-opened eyes, "Was I asleep?"

"Mhm." She sat on his desk and crossed her arms. "What's the matter, Kel? Are you trying to beat the record for working the most hours? Running yourself like this, you are not doing yourself or the patients any good."

"I know. I know." He rubbed his eyes.

"Is everything okay?"

"You know me, I just get so caught up in my work that I don't realize day from night or hour to hour." He coyly grinned, "That's what I have you for: to keep me on track."

"Then as your nurse I prescribe a vacation. You have time coming, you deserve it."

"I don't think so."

"I _do_ think so, Kel. You need to get away from this place."

"And do what? Just sit around my apartment alone?"

"Rest, sleep."

"You know I'd end up working."

"O, you're like a child. You need a baby sitter." Dixie suddenly had a sparkle in her eye. She flipped through his rolodex then picked up the phone after finding her intended number. She waited for it as it rang. "James Brackett, please."

"My Father?"

"Hi, Mr. Brackett, this is Dixie McCall at Rampart. Right. I have a man here who is in need of your expertise on fishing," she handed the receiver to Kel.

"Hello, Dad," Kel gave Dixie an affectionate look, "Yah, I have some time off and I'd like to take you up on your offer to go fishing. Well, I know its short notice but - tomorrow? Oh. Okay. That'd be great. Meet you at your house? Okay. I'll be there around nine. Thanks," he hung up the phone, "Dixie, you are a positive genius."

"I have to be around here. Now, go home right now and get some sleep. I'm sure Joe and Morton can cover for you for the rest of the day. Now, I don't want to hear any argument," she pointed a stern finger at him when he started to protest.

Kel could only give in. He leaned back in his chair and watched her leave.

"Oh, and have a good time," she gave him a warm smile then shut the door.

* * *

Two days later, Rampart was fairly slow. No serious emergencies.

Dixie was at the Base Station, filling out the weekly supply inventory.

"Can you believe it? Kel goes away and the emergencies follow," Joe chuckled as he approached her. "Maybe we should send him away more often."

Dixie flashed a smile, "Next it's you. You deserve some time out on the lake."

"No argument here," Joe swigged a cup of coffee. "Have you heard from him?"

"No, which is a good sign."

Down the hall, two good looking men entered the Waiting Room and approached the front desk. One had brown, curly hair and sported blue sneakers with white stripes. His shoes seemed to give him a bounce in each step. The other was taller with blond hair, wearing a plaid shirt and tan leather jacket. The nurse instructed them up the hall and they approached the Base Station.

Dixie smiled as they approached, "Can I help you, Gentlemen?"

"Hi. I'm Detective Hutchinson and this is Detective Starsky," they each showed their badge.

Dixie and Joe exchanged glances, "Everything okay?"

Starsky chimed in, "Where can we find your supervisor?"

"Seventh floor. What is this about?" Joe inquired.

"Do you know a Dr. Kelly Brackett?"

Dixie's heart started pounding in her chest.

Joe answered, "Dr. Brackett is the head of the Emergency Medical Division here at Rampart. He is also my friend."

"Is he here today?"

"He is on vacation. Fishing." Dixie's voice was a whisper. "Is he okay?"

"Is there some place we can talk?" Hutchinson asked.

"Sure," Joe led them into the break room which was vacant. Joe proceeded to pour Dixie a cup of coffee then poured himself a cup. "You gentlemen want some coffee?"

"No, thank you."

"Fishing, huh?" Starsky and Hutch sat after Dixie and Joe.

"He worked three days straight. He was burnt," Dixie explained.

"Is there something wrong, Gentlemen? He hasn't been in an accident or anything?"

"Three days ago a man by the name of Mike Funicelli was brought in here and Dr. Brackett was the one who worked on him. He was shot."

"I remember, I was there," Dixie said, "He didn't make it."

Starskey nodded, "Funicelli was a big crime lord. In deep. Very important figure in the mafia."

"His death did not sit well with his brother, Vince Funicelli, or his men," Hutch hung his head, "I'm afraid they have put a hit out on Dr. Brackett. They plan to kill him."


	2. Chapter 2 Pine Creek

**Chapter 2: Pine Creek**

Dixie felt like she was hit with a ton of bricks, "What?"

Even Joe was shocked, "Dr. Brackett did everything he could to save him."

The curly haired detective explained, "They don't see it that way. They feel Big Mike died at his hands. Now, we need to find Dr. Brackett and bring him in for protective custody before Funicelli's men get to him."

Dixie felt like she was in a movie. She kept waiting to hear someone say _cut _and these two detectives just be actors.

"Do you know where he went fishing?" Hutch's voice was mellow.

"He went with his father," she answered.

Joe explained further, "They like to go to Pine Creek about four hours out of the city, up North."

Starsky and Hutchinson stood, "You've been a big help."

"Look uh – could you keep this quiet?" Starsky requested.

"It'd be better for the Doc."

"Sure," Joe sipped his coffee. He glanced at Dixie who only nodded. Joe stood and followed the detectives to the door, "Thanks guys. Bring him home safe," they shook hands then left. Joe turned and faced Dixie: her eyes glassy.

"It's just so unbelievable, Joe. I don't understand it. He tried to save him. Why kill him? He tried to save him," tears rolled down her cheeks, "and I had to suggest he go fishing."

Joe took her in his arms and held her. He sent up a silent prayer for his friend.

* * *

Three days earlier, Hutch and Starsky entered The Pits, which was their most reliable snitches place of business. They went to the bar top and were greeted by the lovable Huggy Bear.

"Good afternoon, Gents. Welcome to the Pits. I aim to please."

"He's being friendly, Hutch." Starsky sounded wary as he sat on the bar stool.

The lanky African-American huffed, "I guess I can't try and be genteel to a couple of my favorite people."

"You hear that Starsk? We're his favorite people."

"You're beginning to slip. Now why don't you gents, say what you gotta say and get out of here."

"Huggy, you called us." Starsky retorted.

"Oh, yah," Huggy looked around then leaned on the bar top, "Word is that a hit has been put out. Real heavy dude, Mike Funicelli."

Hutch recognized the name, "Funicelli, he is one of the biggest crime lords in Los Angeles."

"_Was_ is the word. He died earlier today."

"And the hit has already gone out?"

"Things are real hot among his affiliates."

"Who they planning to hit? Funicelli's killer?"

"If you look at it that way. Some Doc named Brackett."

"A doctor?" Hutch frowned.

"Apparently Funicelli was taken into a hospital named Rampart before Funicelli's brother could reach him. Anyway, Brackett was the doc that worked on him. He didn't make it."

Starsky and Hutch exchanged looks, "Thanks Huggy. Anymore news, let us know, huh?"

"Dig."

The two detectives left and approached the red Torino with the white stripe.

"A hit out on the man who tried to save his life. What's this world coming to, Starsk?" Hutch stated as they got into the car.

The radio beeped: _Zebra 3. Zebra 3. Captain Dobey requests you return to headquarters immediately._

Hutch took the radio, "Zebra 3: 10-4."

"Wonder what he wants to talk to us about," Starsky mumbled as he turned the corner that led back to headquarters.

Not fifteen minutes later, Hutch and Starsky were sitting opposite their slightly overweight, Captain with the trimmed mustache and dapper clothing.

"I'm sure you are aware of the crime boss, Mike Funicelli? Rap sheet longer than my arm: wanted on 6 drug counts, 2 counterfeiting charges and faulty business practices."

Hutch and Starsky gave each other a look, "We are aware, Cap," Hutch informed.

"He's dead," Starsky stuffed a doughnut in his mouth.

"We are also aware of the fact that there is a hit out on the doctor who attempted to save his life."

"Dr. Kelly Brackett: a prestigious doctor with an excellent reputation in emergency medicine. He works at Rampart General Hospital. And I suggest that you two find this Dr. Brackett and bring him into protective custody until we can get a handle on this situation. You handle this with care. He is a huge asset to this community and must be protected."

"Sure thing, Cap. We'll go to Rampart right away and pick him up." Starsky said in between chews.

* * *

In an undercover car, Starsky and Hutch drove north toward Pine Creek.

"I just hope we beat Funicelli's men," Hutch said while reading, "From what I've read about this doctor, he sure doesn't deserve to go this way."

"No one does."

"Right." Hutch glanced at the road signs then looked at the map. "In about two miles you'll want to turn off at Exit 56. Another three hours and that should take us into Pine Creek. "

"Okie-dokie."

* * *

At Pine Creek, in the cabin nearest to the lake, an older gentleman, James Brackett, in fishermen trousers and a hat, walked up the path with four fish tied together. He entered the cabin.

"They sure were biting today, Kelly," James saw his son cooking over the old fashion stove.

The younger Brackett glanced over his shoulder, "Hey those are beautiful. They'll go great with this sauce I'm whipping up."

James walked across the spacious living room furnished with a long couch, two stuffed chairs, a large bay window and a large fireplace. He went into the kitchen. He set the fish down in the bucket and bent over the saucepan, "Mmm. Familiar. That's your mother's recipe, isn't it?"

Kelly grinned, "Can't pass anything by you. Why don't you start cleaning them up? I have some sweet potatoes in the oven and corn in some water."

"Right," James went to work and in about forty five minutes, they were sitting down to a nice meal at the oak wood table.

"…I read about your case the other day in the paper. Sounded exciting," Kelly cut into his fish drizzled with a thick white gravy.

"If you call three weeks of hard grueling research and paperwork exciting, then I guess it was." James chuckled lightly.

"Sounds familiar," Kelly joked, "At least you won the case. I'm proud of you."

"Right back at you. You know, your face and name also appears in the newspaper with some frequency. What I want to know is how come we keep in touch indirectly in black and white?"

"I was wondering the same thing. Guess we have the same strong work ethic."

"Speaking of which, do you normally work so hard you have to have a nurse request your vacation for you?

"No. Time just got away from me and Dixie noticed."

"You enjoy your work that much?"

Kelly shrugged and took a bite of his fish.

"What does _that_ mean?"

"There will always be emergency cases and I will always be working."

"I detect a hint of negativity for your job."

"Oh, I enjoy it. I do. I guess I just need vacations like this to remind me how much I love my work. I _was_ getting a little down."

"You work too much."

"So do you."

"I bet you would go home more often if you had someone to go home to."

Kelly rolled his eyes, "Here we go again."

"I never could understand why you never married. You give me excuses about being too busy. I think there is more to it than that. I raised a good looking, intelligent man. You're a good catch."

Kelly heaved a sigh.

"Not gonna answer me?"

"I don't have anything to say."

"What about that pretty nurse?"

"Dixie?"

"I've seen the way you two look at one another."

"That's two really good and really old friends looking at one another. Dad, don't play matchmaker. I just want to enjoy the few days I got left with no analyzing and no stress."

"Okay."

Father and Son spent the rest of the evening playing a long and heart pounding game of chess with the elder claiming victory.

"I think I'm going to turn in. Don't stay up too late, we have an early start tomorrow."

"Good night, Dad," Kelly stoked the fire and stretched out on the couch with a good book and a glass of brandy. It wasn't long before the book fell against his chest and his eye lids shut.

James came into the room to make some warm milk when he saw his son fast asleep. He grinned lovingly as he covered Kel up with a blanket. He thought back to their dinner conversation. His son did work too hard. James was partly to blame. If he was more involved in his son's life, maybe he could keep an eye on him. But knowing Kel, he would only be stubborn. Kel was so much like his father it was hard for James to relate. Maybe that was why he was not in his son's life that often enough. James shrugged and shook away his thoughts. They were together now and he was going to enjoy every minute with his son. He turned out the lamp at the head of the couch and went to make the milk.

Deep into the night, all that was heard were the night's peaceful sounds: crickets chirping, locus buzzing, leaves rustling, birds calling…and then a door creaking open.

The moonlight shined through the big bay window in the cabin. The shadows on the floor revealed a figure crossing the room slowly. Not a footstep was heard. The silhouette of a gun emerged from the figure's shadow and was aimed point blank at Kelly Brackett's head.

* * *

**Hope you have enjoyed so far! Please be kind with any reviews...this story is all out of love for these two fabulous shows! =)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Chase

**Chapter 3: The Chase**

_Zzzzzzzip_…

The man fell to the floor.

Kelly Brackett was startled awake and sat up quickly. He saw a man in a black suit fall to the floor with a gun in hand. His first instinct was the see if the man had a pulse, but he froze when two men with guns in hand appeared in the room.

"You all right?" The blond one asked urgently.

Brackett only nodded.

"Get on the floor. Get on the floor now!" The one with curly hair ordered quietly but sharply and Brackett obeyed. "We don't know who else is out there."

"Who are you?" He dared to ask.

"I am Detective Starsky and this is Hutch," he answered quietly as they searched the main room.

"You guys don't look like cops."

"We get that a lot," Starsky replied lightly.

"Kelly, what's going on?" The elder Brackett entered the room but stopped suddenly when the two men aimed their guns at him.

"Don't shoot. That's my father," he urged.

The detectives lowered their weapons.

The lawyer saw his son and a lifeless man on the floor. "What is this? Who is that?"

"A man sent to kill your son."

"You shot him? I didn't hear a shot," the doctor did not process the detective's previous statement.

"Did you say this man wanted to kill my son?" the elder's heart pounded.

Hutch closed all the curtains after Starsky shut the front door and locked it then proceeded to check all the other doors. "A couple days ago a man you were operating on died. His name was Mike Funicelli. He is a big crime lord and his men are not too pleased with you."

"I remember him. Well, I think they are confused. I didn't shoot him. I was the one trying to stop the hemorrhaging."

"We believe you, Doc," Starsky reassured.

"But they blame my Son?"

"That's about the size of it."

"That's ridiculous," the lawyer huffed.

"Right, well now we have to get you back to Los Angeles in one piece," Hutch explained.

The Doc sat back on the couch. He felt his heart begin to beat rapidly. His brain was just now processing the feel of the barrel of the gun against his forehead. He should have been dead. He took slow deep breaths to counteract his rapid heartbeat. He had to stay calm, especially for his father who had a stroke on his record. He didn't want anything to happen to his father. "What do you suggest we do?"

"We stay here and at first light, we head back," Starsky instructed.

"Are there more men like him?" the Doc pointed to the man on the floor.

"Yep."

Kelly's father was guided to the couch by his son, "Is it safe to stay here?" The elder man asked.

"Hutch and I will stand watch. All we can do is wait for light."

As the sun rose, Kelly and James prepared to leave. Hutch scoped the perimeter before leading them out of the cabin. Starsky brought up the rear. Kelly held tight to his father's arm. Both were quiet. Every sound around them was amplified. And any one of those noises could be a man in a suit taking aim at his head. Kelly could not take his eyes off the back of the blond detective's head. He was too afraid. He could not wait till they reached the two detective's car.

Kelly quickened his step once the car was in sight. Hutch unlocked it and took the wheel. Starsky ushered father and son in the back then quickly took passenger side. Hutch turned the car around and headed down the trail. Not a sound emerged from them. Starsky and Hutch continually scanned their surroundings. Kelly shrunk down a little in his seat and pulled his father with him.

Kelly's heart began to feel some relief as they neared the gate to Pine Creek.

Suddenly, two men on either side of the trail stepped out from the trees and aimed guns at the car. Hutch stepped on the gas and everyone ducked as shots were fired. Kelly and James both shut their eyes as Hutch barreled through the gate and continued on down the road to the main highway.

"There. There's the highway," Starsky instructed after another ten minutes of silence with no one behind them. Hutch turned onto the highway and coasted at the regulated speed.

"That was—that was the scariest adventure I have ever endured," James muttered between breaths.

"Yah. Glad it's all over." Kelly's eyes lingered a little longer on his father.

"Unfortunately, this is not over. It won't be over until we get you into protective custody," Starsky looked back at them.

"But if we remain on the main roads, we have a less likely chance of running into Funicelli's goons." Hutch encouraged while putting on his sunglasses.

After a while of more silence, Kelly turned to his father, "I'm sorry I got you involved. Sorry we don't get to finish the vacation—the fishing."

"Hey, listen, you didn't expect this—you don't deserve this, but—there isn't a place I'd rather be than with you," he patted his son's hand, "Everything will turn out all right, and maybe we can salvage the rest of the weekend."

"Sure. Sure," Kelly tried to grin. He subtly put his hand on his father's wrist, counted while glancing at his watch: the pulse was slightly irregular. He would have to monitor his father's condition and hope it would not get worse.

Meanwhile, Starsky had been watching the road and the cars. He had noticed they had been following a green car for quite some time. He adjusted the side mirror and saw another dark car some distance behind them. He kept an eye on the two.

After some time, with both cars still sandwiching them, Starsky motioned for Hutch to: "Get in the left lane."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Hutch turned on the blinker and drifted over. Starsky watched the dark car drift as well. He saw the green car do the same. "I think we're the meat in the middle of a sandwich."

Hutch's brow furrowed then after a moment understood Starsky's statement. "A rotten one. Any suggestions?"

Kelly looked behind him and realized what they were talking about. "Are they Funicelli's men?"

"Get back in the right lane," Starsky instructed, ignoring the doctor's question.

Hutch obeyed and as they suspected so did the two cars.

"What—is it trouble?" The elder Brackett asked feeling the tension rise in the car.

"Could be," Hutch warned. "Just stay calm. They won't try anything on the open road…"

To disprove Hutch, the green car in front suddenly slammed on the breaks and turned sideways. Immediately two men with guns aimed and shot at the detective's car. Everyone ducked as a bullet broke through the windshield. Hutch swerved to miss T-boning the front car and picked up speed as the one behind them raced for them.

It was a dangerous battle between cars as Hutch weaved through the sparse traffic. He tried desperately not to let the dark car get beside them.

Kelly felt his father squeezing his arm and he was not about to let go. He was terrified. He never experienced a car chase, he had seen it in movies, but never dreamed he would be involved in one. _I'm a doctor. How does this happen to a doctor?_

"Off here! Off here! Go, go, go!" Starsky pointed to the Exit ramp which Hutch instinctively obeyed. Hutch disregarded the red light at the bottom of the ramp and tires screeched as he made his turn.

Kelly watched the two men up front: Starsky had his gun out and was looking behind them. Hutch was constantly scanning options. Apparently Hutch had an idea because he turned into a do-it-yourself Car Wash and stomped hard on the breaks when he pulled into one of the stalls.

Starsky got out and peered around the stall at the road and saw the dark car turn off the exit ramp and drive by the car wash with haste. He jumped back inside the car, "We gave them the slip for now, but won't be long before they double back and make us."

"What do we do now?" Kelly asked.

"Change transportations."

"Like get another car?" The doctor asked.

"Yep, everyone out. I'm sure we can find a car around here," Hutch and Starsky slid out of the car and opened the back doors. Hutch helped the elder man out.

"You're just going to leave this one here?" The Doc was not use to any of this.

"Yep," Starsky joined Hutch on the other side. They look out around the stall before leading the way.

"How do you feel?" Kelly asked his father quietly.

"Like I'm in Adam-12 or any of those—those cop shows." James said lightly.

Kelly grinned and patted his father, lovingly, "You always make light of any situation." Kelly and his father followed the detectives around to the back of an auto-shop. There were three cars parked and one garage open with the mechanic working on a Volkswagen. Starsky directed father and son to stay with him as Hutch approached the mechanic. Kelly watched as Hutch flashed his badge and seemed to negotiate with the mechanic about transportation. Starsky was constantly looking around them for any sign of Funicelli's men.

Hutch joined them, "Well, the Sedan is ours."

"Just like that?" James was amazed. "Remind me to have you with me when I purchase my next car."

Hutch grinned and led the way to the dark Sedan. Starsky and Hutch ushered doctor and lawyer into the back seat then hopped into the front. Starsky, behind the wheel now, pulled out onto the road and went the opposite direction of their chasers. Starsky did not get back on the freeway but went through neighborhoods to arrive on a main street.

"We're going to have to take a detour. I don't want to take any chances of the highway, with the stunt they pulled; we don't want to injure any people." Hutch explained.

"Okay," was all Kelly said. He was amazed at how in sync these two detectives were. It reminded him of how it was at the hospital. It reminded him of Dixie. She always seemed to know what he wanted before he asked for it. He hoped he would be able to see Rampart again and see Dixie again.

Kelly's thoughts were interrupted when he heard his father taking quick short breaths. "Dad? What's the matter?"

"I don't – I am – I'm sort of having trouble – catching – my breath. I'll be – all right. Give me a minute," James seemed to be in pain.

Kelly took his father's pulse and respiration. He did some further inspection and guessed it was his father's heart.

"What's the matter?" Hutch asked.

"It's his heart," Kelly was in doctor mode. He was quick and to the point. "We need to get him to a hospital."

"There isn't one for several miles."

"A drug store. I can give him some temporary relievers that way."

Hutch started looking through the glove compartment and found a map.

James clenched in pain then released and began breathing rapidly.

"Pull over!" Kelly barked.

"I can't right now—" Starsky could not find a place.

"Just do it!"

Starsky immediately pulled over. He could now see why the doctor had a reputation for being stern. He was slightly intimidated with Brackett's tone which hardly ever happened to him.

"Dad? Dad!"


	4. Chapter 4: Shootout

**Chapter 4: Shootout**

Rampart General Hospital was moderately slow which did not help Dixie. She could not sit still and had to go over the nurse's schedule seven times.

Johnny and Roy exited one of the treatment rooms after bringing in a child who had choked on a nickel. The child was now stable and breathing on his own.

"Hiya, Dix," Johnny smiled as Roy grabbed their needed supplies.

"Hmm? Oh, hi. Grab what you need," she waved them off and went back to blindly staring at the schedule.

Johnny frowned and watched as she huffed and punched the paper in front of her. She then looked down the hall then back to the paper. Johnny motioned to Roy that something was wrong.

"Dix? You okay?" Roy asked in his soothing voice.

Dixie sighed and closed her eyes, trying to rein in her emotions. "I'm fine."

They noticed she was trembling and Johnny helped her catch the pencils that she knocked over.

"I give up," she huffed.

"Want to grab some coffee?" Roy gently encouraged.

She nodded and they went together to the break room. Once inside, Dixie melted at the table. She told them the trouble that the good doctor was in and that she was so nervous she couldn't stand it.

They could not believe what they had just heard. "You haven't heard anything?"

"No. It's been two days since the detectives were here. I'm a woman and I'm thinking the worst. I keep expecting to see Kel walk down the hall to the Base Station and when he isn't there, I am reminded of where he could be and what the outcome might be."

"I'm sure the detectives know what they are doing. I'm sure Brackett is in good hands," Roy reassured.

"It's just a long time to hold your breath," she sighed.

Suddenly, the handie-talkie beeped:_ Squad 51, what is your status?_

Johnny replied: "Squad 51, available."

_Stand by, Squad 51._

Johnny and Roy stood. "Keep us posted, Dix."

"I'm sure he is all right."

"Dad. Dad, listen to me. I need you to calm down. You're going to hyperventilate yourself. Slow deep breaths."

"I'm-I'm scar-scared," his voice was only a whisper.

"I know you are and that is why your body is reacting this way and why you cannot catch your breath," Kelly led his father through some deep breaths.

"It hurts," James replied.

Kelly took his father's respiration and pulse again. He turned to Hutch and Starsky, "Is there a drug store around here?"

"Yah, two blocks away," Hutch stated.

Starsky pulled onto the road, "On our way."

Kelly took off his coat and put it underneath his father, "Just stay seated upright," Kelly continued to instruct his father as they neared the drug store. Kelly then retrieved handkerchiefs from the two detectives and tied them around his father's limbs. It was all he could do under the circumstances.

Starsky pulled into the parking lot and into a spot. Hutch and Brackett got out and went inside. Hutch followed the doctor to the medicine section and watched the doctor grab some rudimental drugs.

"Is he going to be okay?" Hutch asked.

"His pulse is irregular and his breathing shallow. I couldn't give you a positive answer until I get him to a hospital," Kelly was in doctor mode and was very stern.

"I'm sorry. We'll get him to a hospital as soon as we can."

Brackett nodded then grabbed two bottles of water. They paid and got back in the car. Brackett opened a paper bag and instructed his father to breathe into it to recycle his air. He then took two of the medicines and broke them in half and had his father take the half doses. After a couple of minutes James' respiration was stabilizing but the pulse was still irregular. "Keep breathing into the bag."

Suddenly, Kelly jumped when a bullet broke through the glass and whizzed by his ear. He ducked and was thrown off balance as Starsky swerved the car to miss the other bullets.

"We've been spotted! Go, go, go!" Hutch barked.

"Wait, turn here! Right here!" Kelly instructed and Starsky followed. "This is a short cut. Shaves off at least 45 minutes."

"Fine by me," Starsky stepped on the gas.

The next fifteen to twenty minutes were hit and miss. They would give their opponents the slip then they would be spotted. Kelly looked at his watch and estimated that they would actually arrive later that evening. If only they could make it. His father was becoming drowsy and his body was relaxing, which was exactly what Kelly wanted. He didn't want his father to put stress on his heart.

"You know, I hate to put a damper on our already bad news—"

"What?" Hutch asked.

"If we don't find a gas station soon, those goons are going to catch up to us real fast."

Kelly got angry, "You could have filled up at the drug store! What do we do if we run out?"

"We'll cross that –" they ducked as another bullet fired.

"Any more short cuts, Doc?"

"Take a right at Seneca."

"I know where we are at." Hutch realized, "Hey, there's a pay phone coming up here. If we can get to it, I can call in some black and whites."

"They could find us, Hutch." Starsky weighed the option.

"We're running out of options."

Starsky nodded and followed Hutch's directions and they rolled up close to the pay phone. Everyone waited with baited breath as Hutch got out and started dialing.

Kelly was constantly scanning for Funicelli's henchmen. "See anything?"

Starsky nodded, "Nope. We're almost at the home stretch. How's your Pop?"

"He'll make it if I get him to a hospital."

A bullet tore through the back window and Kelly ducked. "Hutch!" Starsky started shooting at the approaching car. Hutch ducked.

Kelly leaned out, quickly grabbed Hutch's gun, turned around and covered Hutch. He expertly hit one of the gunmen in the shoulder.

Hutch hung up the phone. "Where did you learn how to shoot like that?"

"I use to go to the shooting range when I was younger. Midterms. Great stress reliever."

Hutch took over and called to his partner, "They're on their way. An ambulance is coming too."

"How long?" Starsky slowed his shooting down.

"Ten minutes."

"I don't know if we can hold them that long."

Suddenly, Kelly was thrown to the ground with such force. He grunted in tremendous pain. Hutch ducked down and saw blood seeping through the doctor's shirt.

"Doc?! Dr. Brackett?!"


	5. Chapter 5: Face to Face

**Chapter 5: Face to Face**

Out of bullets and surrounded, Starsky and Hutch could not hold them off any longer. Hutch tried to pull Brackett into the car to make a run for it, but two men in suits quickly aimed their guns at Hutch.

"Give him to us." One ordered.

"No," Hutch gritted through his teeth.

One man on the other side of the car put the barrel of his gun through the shattered window and pressed it against James' temple. "Give him over, or we'll shoot the old man."

The sound of sirens was an answer to prayer, but it only hastened the men in suits. Two men took Brackett off to their car while the others kept the detectives at bay. Just as the police raced onto the scene, the two cars raced off with Dr. Brackett.

"Starsky?!"

Starsky already knew what Hutch was asking, "Got it!" He quickly recited the license plate number over and over.

The police got out and Hutch and Starsky quickly turned over the plate number to track the car. "Get a tail on those cars, meanwhile run those plate numbers. And this man needs to get to a hospital."

The ambulance wailed to a stop and James was quickly placed on the stretcher. Hutch rode in the ambulance and Starsky followed in a black and white, racing to Rampart General Hospital. Starsky gathered as much information on Funicelli's headquarters and the plate numbers.

The ambulance backed up to the emergency entrance. Dixie was waiting to instruct them but as the doors opened her heart sank. A police car drove up and Starsky joined Hutch as he jumped out and helped the elder Brackett out.

James recognized her, "Dixie?"

"Yes. You're Kel's father. Where is he?" Her hands felt numb with worry.

"He was taken," was all James could say before he clenched in pain.

Joe had arrived, "Take him into 3, Gentlemen." Joe led the way.

Dixie stood frozen. She looked at Starsky and Hutch who looked beat. Johnny and Roy were on their way out when they saw the two men with their favorite nurse. They stopped when they saw Dixie on the verge of tears.

"Where is he?" She asked quietly.

"The police are tracking his whereabouts."

Johnny frowned, "You two the detectives? Did you lose him?"

"We'll find him," Hutch assured.

"Alive?" She asked.

Hutch and Starsky nodded in encouragement then quickly left.

* * *

In the back of Sam's Flower Shop, Brackett rolled his head back and forth. He blinked his eyes open and lifted his head only to shrink from a bright light. He must have been unconscious, he thought. He tried to move, but grunted from a sharp sting in his right shoulder. He twisted his wrists and feet but quickly found them securely tied to a chair. His body pumped hot and cold when his mind surmised his whereabouts.

"Dr. Kelly Brackett."

Kel opened his eyes again and tried to adjust them to the light. He saw a tall skinny man in slacks and a pressed purple shirt and tie. He had two-toned shoes and a fedora. "German name, isn't it? Funny, you look Italian." He had an accent.

Kel shook his head, thinking that would shake away the grogginess, "My mother's side was Italian."

"Ah."

"Who—who are you?"

"I am Vince Funicelli. My brother was Mike Funicelli. Or Big Mike among his family."

"I'm sorry for your loss. Why am I not dead?"

Vince leaned back against a desk and crossed his arms, "I changed my mind. I wanted to see my brother's killer face to face before I exacted my revenge."

"I didn't kill your brother!" Kel gritted through his teeth. He was stopped suddenly when a hand pressed on his right shoulder that sent a searing pain through his side.

* * *

Starsky and Hutch were informed of the places with which the Funicelli's did business: two candy stores, three flower shops, six restaurants, and two bakeries to name a few.

"Just great. We lost their tail, no one has tracked those two plates and the Doc could be at anyone of these places." Starsky huffed.

"What if I were to narrow it down for you two Gents?" Huggy Bear popped his head into Captain Dobey's office with a smirk on his face.

"What is he doing here?" Dobey asked

"What do you got for us, Huggy?" Hutch turned as their best informant approached.

"I thought I'd pay a personal visit for this one. Funicelli's men deal with many businesses around the city."

"Tell us something we don't know," Dobey was impatient.

"I happen to know which ones they deal with the most frequently."

"Casey's Drugstore, Sam's Flower Shop, and The Italian Rivera," Dobey listed off the top three.

"Someone has got a bug up their respected behind," Huggy put a hand on his hip.

"Tell us where is the Doc?" Starsky asked.

"Vincent Funicelli's most populated place of business is a flower shop on Ridgley and Michaels. And an informant of mine said they saw two cars carry in another man round back."

Hutch and Starsky jumped out of their seats and dashed out the door. "Thanks Huggy."

"No problem," Huggy Bear rolled his eyes at their sudden departure. The tall, lanky informant and the Captain exchanged glances for a moment. "A good day to you, Captain." Huggy then left when there wasn't a response.

"Huggy. Thanks." Dobey cracked a smile.

* * *

It is a funny feeling to feel your body going into shock yet your mind still alert. Brackett could feel his whole body trembling, but his mind was mad as ever. He was scared, but anger was winning.

"Dr. Brackett, you made an unfortunate mistake when you took my brother's life—"

"Now wait a minute, your brother's death was not a result of anything I did. If another doctor had treated him, it still wouldn't have done him any good. There was too much internal bleeding that could not be stopped. I tried to save him. That's what I do. Your quarrel shouldn't be with me, but with the man who shot him," Brackett snapped, but was stopped again when he felt the barrel of a gun pressed into the nape of his neck.

"He's getting smart, Boss. I say we kill him."

* * *

_**Author's Notes: The exciting conclusion is coming soon! Thanks for your patience and your lovely reviews! Again this has been a joy to link together two shows that I love!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Treatment Room 4

_**Author's Notes: Thanks for all your patience amidst my crazy busy life! Things have calmed down and so without further ado, here is the final installment of Gone Fishing...**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Treatment Room 4**

"….He's getting smart, Boss. I say we kill him."

"No, no. Not just yet," Vincent grinned wickedly.

* * *

In the front of Sam's Flower Shop, two young men, Starsky and Hutch, casually walked inside. They were greeted by a slightly nervous bald man with sloppy attire.

"How can I help you gentlemen today? Flowers for the Mrs.?"

The taller blond took off his sun glasses as he scoped the place out. There was a back door behind the counter. He surmised that that was the only place that led to the backroom.

The shorter curly haired gentleman grinned, "Hi. You Sam?"

The bald man was caught off guard by the question, "What?"

Starsky leaned in and spoke louder, "Are you Sam? Of Sam's Flower Shop?"

"No. I'm not Sam. Sam is just the name. I'm Harry." He laughed nervously. These two guys made him nervous. He could not help but look behind him at the door trying to make sure what was going on behind that door remained under wraps.

This nervous habit confirmed to the two gentlemen what they would find if they ventured back there. "Just a name? What a shame," tsked Starsky.

"You wanting flowers or you trying to waste my time?" The man tried to sound tough but it was obvious that he was not the one in control in the room.

"No, we don't want flowers and we don't want to waste any more of your time, so if you could just show us what you have in your back room, we could all go about our business." The blond leaned in toward Harry.

"Back room? What are you guys? There's nothing back there for customers." He began to tremble as he backed up toward the counter.

Starsky corrected him, "Oh, we're not customers, we're two interested parties wanting to see what you have in the back room."

Harry froze. Then as quick as he could go, he made a dash for something behind the counter, but was stopped quickly by Starsky. Hutch grabbed the gun that Harry was reaching for and disassembled it.

Starsky had to quiet Harry who was about to cry out a warning. Hutch helped cuff and gag him. "Sorry, Harry." Starsky patted him on the head before pulling out his gun and following Hutch toward the back door.

"It's a shame about Harry," whispered the blond.

"I was just beginning to like him," they exchanged glances with slight grins then slipped through the door.

* * *

"First, we're going to teach him a medical lesson." Vincent took out a surgical knife and began cleaning it. "And then when I am satisfied you have passed the lesson, I will dumb you in the same lake where you and your father so love to fish."

Starsky and Hutch ducked behind some boxes, "How long till we have back up?" Starsky whispered.

"I hope now."

"They know we have a hostage situation? They do like to make an entrance. I don't want the Doc in the cross fire."

"That's why we're here. Maybe we could quietly take them out." Hutch looked over the boxes.

Starsky's eyes widened, "There's seven of them, I don't think quietly can be done."

"Whatever we do, we need to do it quickly. Vincent is determined to kill Brackett."

Starsky thought, "Well, we can spread out and be on both sides. That will draw them off the Doc. Then make for that door." Starsky nodded toward a door on the opposite side of the room. Michaels St. is right there."

"It's all we got." Hutch went left and Starsky went right. They crawled in the darkness around the perimeter of the room.

Vincent put on gloves, "I'm going to show you what you did wrong with my Brother."

"Hey!" Everyone jumped when Hutch shouted out. "Hands in the air!"

That started the classic battle between cop and mafia. As soon as the gun fire erupted, Brackett tipped his chair back and fell to the floor. This broke the chair and it loosened his ropes on his wrists. He worked as quickly as he could, freezing from time to time as a bullet flew above his head. His shoulder was throbbing and he could only use his good hand to untie his legs. That took some time.

"Brackett!" Starsky called only a few feet from the Doctor. Starsky pushed over a table then scooted it between the doctor and the commotion and covered the doctor as he finished freeing himself.

"I tshought you guys would never show up," Brackett was never so relieved. He did his best to scoot back toward the perimeter of the building. Starsky kept the table as a barricade for them.

"See that door?" Starsky nodded in the direction of a door a few feet from them. "Can you make it?"

"I'll try."

"I'll keep you covered." They inched their way along to freedom. Brackett felt so near yet so far.

"Where's your partner?"

"He's on the opposite side. Should be heading this way."

Meanwhile, Vincent came up from his cover and saw the Doctor was gone. He growled as he threw his empty gun to the ground. He pulled out another from the coat of a dead man next to him and searched for the doctor in the dim room. He caught the Brackett toward the exit and growled again, "I will not let you escape from me," he then fired toward the doctor.

Hutch was under heavy fire, but took his opportunity to race toward the door when everyone stopped at the sound of sirens. Suddenly, the firing continued with more fury. Hutch had almost reached the door.

Starsky saw his partner inching toward them. Then suddenly his whole body froze when he saw Hutch thrown back to the floor. Starsky screamed, "HUTCH!"

* * *

At Station 51, the alarm sounded: _Squad 51. Shoot out in progress at Sam's Flower Shop. Ridgley and Michaels. Ridgley and Michaels. This is a Non-code R._ _Use caution. Police will assist. Time out 1500 hours._

Johnny and Roy drove as fast as they could. As they approached, Roy turned off the siren and as he turned the corner at Ridgley and Michaels, they saw several police cars blocking off the street. Roy parked as close as he could across from the flower shop.

"What do we do?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know," Roy opened his car door. Both jumped suddenly at the sound of gunfire. Roy shut the door and both ducked. "Where's that coming from?"

They saw policemen aiming for the windows and doors returning fire. Roy advised Johnny to crawl out his side. That way the squad provided a barricade from the bullets.

"I feel like I'm in the movies," Johnny jumped again at another burst of gunfire.

"Well, just stay behind the squad. We wouldn't want you to be the victim…"

"Hold it, hold it – look," Johnny pointed to a back door that flung open.

A white handkerchief was waved, "Don't shoot!" Starsky, Hutch and Brackett then quickly slipped out.

Johnny and Roy exchanged glances, "It's Brackett." They watched as Starsky supported the doctor and Hutch covered them. As soon as they exited the building, the police took their wrath on the men inside.

"Over here! Over here!" Johnny waved and Starsky quickened their pace to safety behind the squad. Hutch and Starsky immediately returned fire as Brackett leaned against the squad. Johnny took the doctor's arm to support him, "Dr. Brackett, its Johnny."

Brackett blinked and tried to focus.

"He's in shock." Johnny stated to Roy. "Doc? Brackett? It's Johnny and Roy," Johnny felt Brackett begin to tremble violently.

Brackett collapsed.

"Doc? Doc?! Stay with me. Come on," Johnny laid Brackett on the payment as Roy retrieved the drug box and opened the bio-phone to Rampart.

As soon as Brackett recognized Johnny and Roy, he felt his limbs quickly give way. He had tried to stay coherent but his mind, which trusted Johnny and Roy completely, could not fight any longer.

Johnny immediately took his pulse and respiration while Roy took the blood pressure and checked Brackett's reaction to light.

* * *

Joe, Morton and Dixie were at the Base Station: "_Rampart this is Rescue 51, how do you read?"_

Joe responded, "We read you, 51."

"_Doc, we have Brackett."_

Joe, Morton and Dixie all crowded around the intercom as Johnny read the vitals: _"...the bullet went through, but he has lost quite a bit of blood. Also, he has slipped into shock; Roy is suiting him up in anti-shock trousers. Request permission to start I-V D5W."_

"Go ahead, 51. Has the ambulance arrived yet?"

"_Negative, Rampart. We are also under heavy fire."_

"Okay, 51. Keep monitoring vitals and transport as soon as possible." Joe looked at Morton and Dixie. "We all know Kel. He's strong."

Morton shook his head, "But the blood loss. Shock."

"I can't believe this is happening." Dixie closed her eyes and said a prayer.

* * *

The shooting had stopped. What was left of the mafia had surrendered and was being taken into custody. This information was conveyed to Starsky and Hutch by a policeman whom Johnny and Roy overheard. After the policeman left, Hutch and Starsky melted to the ground.

"How's the Doc?" Starsky nodded toward Brackett.

"We'll know better once we get him to the hospital," Johnny stated.

Roy saw Hutch was bleeding from his upper arm, "What happened there?"

"It's nothing. Worry about the Doctor."

"Why don't we take a look here." Hutch succumbed easily. "Doesn't look too bad," Roy cleaned and covered the wound and checked for vitals before he took the bio-phone, "Rampart we have another victim."

"I wouldn't classify myself as a victim," Hutch turned to Starsky to which Starsky shrugged playfully.

Roy gave Hutch an uncertain look as he continued, "I have a male in his mid-30's who is also the recipient of a gunshot wound. The bullet grazed his upper arm. Vitals are…" Roy relayed the vitals as Johnny bent over Brackett.

"How you doing, Doc?" Johnny rechecked the vitals which were the same. Brackett was still incoherent.

"…We've patched him up, request start on I-V."

"_Affirmative, 51. _

They heard the sirens of the ambulance as it rounded the corner and approached them.

"Well, you certainly handle yourself all right, Detective Hutch," Johnny grinned.

"I'm Starsky. He's Hutch." Starsky corrected.

"Sorry."

Starsky waved, "Happens all the time."

"Well, thanks for bringing Brackett back," Johnny nodded in thanks.

The ambulance attendants placed Brackett on the stretcher and Johnny and Hutch stepped into the ambulance.

"I'll follow you in with the Squad," Roy shut the door then jumped into the squad.

"Thank for cleaning up my partner," Starsky leaned into the driver's side window.

Roy nodded modestly, "My pleasure. You can follow me. Taking him to Rampart."

"Kay," Starsky then went to his car and followed behind the squad.

* * *

A crowd of nurses and orderlies had gathered at the emergency entrance, waiting to see the infamous doctor of Rampart General Hospital be rolled in on the stretcher. Johnny followed alongside with the I-V bag in hand.

"Treatment Room 4," Joe Early directed and was with Brackett every step of the way.

Morton took care of Detective Hutch in another treatment room and Starsky joined him.

Johnny and Roy entered Room 4 and saw Joe next to the bed as Brackett blinked his eyes open. "He's waking up."

They all gathered around the bed.

Brackett saw the familiar faces staring down at him and shifted uncomfortably in the bed. "Hi," his voice was scratchy.

"How do you feel?" Joe asked.

"Fine, now that I'm back safe and sound thanks to these two," Brackett smiled at Johnny and Roy.

"You gave us a real scare," Roy said.

Johnny's eyes sparkled, "We thought we were going to have to break in a new pigeon around here."

"Oh?" Brackett grinned at Johnny's usual smart-alec remarks.

"We better go, but glad to see you are okay," Roy nodded his good-bye.

"Thanks again guys," Brackett called as they backed out.

"Let us know if you need anything."

"Will do."

The two paramedics exited.

"I'm going to run some tests on you." Joe stated and silenced a beginning protest, "No, arguments."

Brackett just sighed and nodded. "Hey, how is my father?"

"He's doing fine, except for worrying about you. He's up in Recovery and I phoned him saying you were on your way to the hospital."

"Thanks. Where are those two detectives?"

"Morton's patching one up. Got one in the line of duty."

As Joe spoke, Starsky poked his head inside. "He all right, Doc?"

"I think he is going to be fine," Joe answered as Starsky led the way in with Hutch following behind. His his arm was in a sling.

"Hey, you guys. Thanks a lot. I owe you my life." Brackett shook both their hands.

They grinned modestly, "Glad to see you came out of it without too many scratches."

Just then Dixie came into the room and walked straight to Brackett. Her eyes were all red from tears of relief. She tried to talk but no words emerged and tears rolled down her cheeks.

Brackett took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze, "Dix, I'm going to be fine. I'll be up on my feet before you know it." He turned to Joe, "Oh, and it would have been nice if you had put me in another room. Kind of ironic that this is where it all started: Treatment Room 4."

Starsky and Hutch looked around and got the creeps.

Brackett then turned to Dixie and said playfully, "And the next time you suggest I go fishing…" he grinned and everyone laughed. Dixie couldn't help but smile. Brackett kissed her hand and gave it another squeeze and she was not about to let his hand go.

* * *

**_Thank you for your kind reviews and comments! This story was fun to write because the characters are such fun!_**


End file.
